canavansbooksfandomcom-20200214-history
Emerahl
Emerahl, also known as The Hag, an immortal Wild who lives in a ruined lighthouse in Toren. Her ability is to change her age to whatever she wants, but it takes a lot of energy and can use up most of her body fat in the process. She has been having the Tower Dream for a long time. Emerahl was born by the ocean, and when she was younger she bore children, but being immortal she has seen them die. Emerahl had to leave her home above Corel after being driven out by a Priest. She takes her boat Windchaser along the coast and tries to sell her cures for money. After getting trapped in Porin, Emerahl decides to revert back to a young woman because they are looking for an old one. To gain money she turns to prostitution under the alias of Emmea, and later she meets a man called Panilo who gains a liking for her. Rozea, the owner of a brothel, barges into her room one morning and decides to employ her and nicknames her Jade. Emerahl then works at her brothel and gets forced into leaving with the group following the war plattens. She gets Brand to get formtane so she can put herself into a state of euphoria to deceive the priest who can read minds at the city exit. During the trip, the brothel caravan was assaulted by a group of smugglers, in an attempt of getting money, they asked it in exchange for Star's live. Emerahl sent strikes to the smugglers, killing them. But in the attack, Star's throat was cut. Emerahl revealed herself as a gifted person, but she didn't reveal how strong she was. Later, when she had the opportunity, she escaped the brothel and went to watch the War. Her purpose was to treat the wounded. There, she noticed a Dreamweaver who looked just like Mirar, the supposedly dead immortal, founder of the dreamweavers. She got closer and she was surprised to see that he was not only physically similar to him, but was also similar in his way of thinking. The Dreamweaver's name is Leiard. She decided to investigate further, so she told the dreamweaver to go with her. She noticed something else: the man she was taking with her, didn't only talk to himself often, but he also argued with himself a lot. She took Leiard to a cave in Si, that place is special to her, as there is a void, where the Gods can't hear nor see them. In that cave, she discovered that Mirar was a presence in Leiard's mind. But she learned that she could summon either of them just by calling their names. She asked Mirar if he knew the meaning of the Tower Dream, he told her that he needed to see it by himself. That night, they dream-linked and Emerahl showed the dream to Mirar. He immediately recognised it, he told her the meaning and that he was the one projecting it, unbeknownst to him. They learned that Leiard was actually a persona created by Mirar after he had supposedly been killed by Juran. Mirar had created him, using the aspects of his own personality he hated the most. That way he would pass as any other dreamweaver who happened to be in the building the day Juran "killed" him. In order to prevent the gods from learning who Leiard was, Emerahl taught Mirar how to block his thoughts. After he accomplished this, Emerahl announced that she would search for other Wilds, to create a sort of alliance. Mirar was bothered by Emerahl's becoming a whore. Emerahl was also angry with him as he had bedded another one. She left Si, and went to Genria, looking for The Gull. She investigated stories related to him and found out there was a place near Genria's coastline, where The Gull sent people he rescued. This place, known as The Stack, provides food and drink to the people The Gull decided to save. Emerahl took a boat and went there, hoping to find The Gull there. When she got there, she foud no one. Therefore she left a note, it would be really hard for any person to understand it, as it was coded. But she thought the Gull would be able to do so. Some weeks later, in Genria, a boy approached Emerahl and asked her to follow him and she did so. The boy took her to a place known as Lore's Spitbowl. There he revealed himself as The Gull, proving it by summoning a bird who brought the note Emerahl had left in The Stack. He told Emerahl that there were other immortals alive, but his friends needed to approve her before he could reveal their names. The Gull sent Emerahl to the Red Caves in Sennon, to meet those friends of his, in order for them to see if Emerahl was trust-worthy. She accepted and went to Sennon. She went bordering the western side of Northern Ithania. She went without problems until she got to The Isthmus of Grya. There, she would have to sell her boat, because passing it to the other side was expensive. But, when she was about to sell it, she met Tarsheni and Shalina, who told her that there was a way she could pass The Isthmus without selling her ship. They asked her to take them and their families to Karienne, to meet a wise man who talked about the existance of The Maker. Emerahl accepted the offer and she sailed with the family. The way to go to the other side was going through one of the recently unearthed passages that run under The Isthmus. When passing to the other side, a group of smugglers who claimed to be ones who rediscovered the passage, appeared and asked for a "fee" to pass. At Emerahl's denial, the smugglers told them that there was a gifted thief with them. Emerahl decided to use some of her gifts to send the robbers out of their way. The family was impressed by Emerahl's strength. They asked Emerahl if she wanted to go with them to hear what the Wise Man of Karienne had to say. She accepted because she saw no good reason to refuse. What she heard from the Wise Man left her impressed, as his sayings seemed to be true. After hearing the man, she said goodbye and left them there. She received messages from The Gull's friends, telling her where to go. She often communicated with Mirar to tell him anything unusual she came across with. When she got to the caves, she received food and water; she later found out it was poisoned, but she was able to heal herself. As a result, Surim and Tamun appeared and revealed themselves as The Twins. They had poisoned her to see if she was really an immortal. They told Emerahl that they were the second oldest immortals, right after The Gull. They had separated themselves when the Circlians began killing joined twins. With their presence, The Twins manifested their approval to Emerahl. They taught Emerahl how to skim minds. They told her that there is a Scroll, in which the secrets of the Gods are written. They convinced her of looking for it; she agreed. So, she parted to Southern Ithania to meet with the Thinkers in Mur. They kept in contact with her to tell her everything they skimmed from the minds of mortals. She communicated her intentions to Mirar, but he asked her to postpone her quest for the Scroll, as he needed her to teach Auraya how to hide her mind from the Gods. She accepted this side-mission, only because she thought that if Auraya became immortal, she might want to join the wilds. She knew that Auraya would be a powerful ally. Mirar told Emerahl that he couldn't teach Auraya himself, because Auraya had been tempted to kill him, ordered by Huan. He confessed that when he opened his mind to Auraya, he showed Emerahl's appearance. She was angry to this confession, as it meant that the Gods knew how she looked like and they would locate her easily. Emerahl went to the cave in Si to teach Auraya how to hide her mind from the Gods, following what Mirar and her had planned. Emerahl knew Auraya was in The Open, that's why she pretended she was ill. Auraya came by to check who this mysterious woman was, and she found out that she was a friend of Mirar. Auraya accepted the offer because she knew Huan was trying to kill her. During her stay, Auraya developed new skills, such as mind skimming and hearing the gods. Auraya learned the ability to hide her mind quickly, and Emerahl offered to teach her how to become immortal, as she saw Auraya's potential. Auraya refused this last offer, as she didn't want to disobey the gods any further. Emerahl just told her that achieving immortality was similar to the healing method Mirar had taught her. To repay Emerahl for the knowledge transmitted, Auraya offered to teach her how to fly. Emerahl was first a little afraid of this, as she thought that if it was Auraya Innate Gift she might not be that skilled. And being unskilled while flying could bring fatal consequences. After thinking for some time, Emerahl accepted and Auraya began teaching. She began by teaching Emerahl how to sense her presence in relation to the world. She failed this task. Auraya thought that Emerahl could achieve the task if she was falling. Because that's how Auraya did it for the first time. To begin, Auraya had Emerahl jumping from a rock to the ground. But, as there was no positive result, Emerahl suggested jumping from the top of the waterfall. She did so many times without results. Auraya offered the possibility of jumping from a mountain or something like that. Emerahl told Auraya that she wouldn't do that, not because she didn't trust Auraya, but because she had no time for it. At the end, Auraya discovered that Emerahl didn't trust her that much, but it was normal, as they had just recently met. Emerahl left some days before Auraya did, because she needed to continue with her quest for the Scroll of the Gods. The Twins sent her to a library in Hannaya, Mur. There, the Thinkers leading the expedition for the Scroll were studying. The Twins told her to create a false Scroll written in Sorli, so she could impress the group. They also told her about Raynora, one of the thinkers, they added that he was pretty good looking. First, she presented in the library and was dismissed by Barmonia, because he distrusts women. Raynora came to her and welcomed her in a friendlier way. He was surprised when she told him that she knew how to read Sorli, and that she had a Scroll with her. The next day, the thinkers invited Emerahl and presented themselves, they asked her to read the bones of one of the goddess Sorli's priests. She translated, the bones talked about the Scroll and gave clues about its location. Amazed, but hiding his surprise, Barmonia thanked Emerahl and asked her to go with them to Sorlina. There, thanks to Emerahl's language skills, they discovered a secret passage under an altar. They entered and they discovered a mountain of rubble in the bottom of a pit. Emerahl dug the rubble with magic until she found a Scroll and a lot of treasure. Later, the thinkers and Emerahl read the Scroll. What Emerahl was looking for (the secrets of the gods) were not written in the Scroll; but it made a reference to them: The Scroll said that the secrets of the gods were written in an undestroyable form. The treasure they collected from the place consisted mainly of diamonds. Later that night, when everybody had gone to sleep, Raynora robbed the treasure and destroyed the Scroll. Barmonia told Emerahl not to go after him, but she went after him anyway. Before she left, she communicated what had happened to The Twins. They adviced her to go after Raynora, as the secrets were probably in one of the diamonds Raynora had robbed. She left without being noticed by Barmonia. She searched for him for a few days until she found his tracks and followed him. She found him in a cave, sleeping. She took the treasure with her and went to a village near the cave. There she looked for a place where she could spend the night. That day, she found the diamond with the secrets. But before discovering them, she found the instructions for unveiling them. They were: *One light / death *Two lights / one key *Three lights / two truths *Four lights / three secrets -Note: the phrases after the slash (/) were upside-down Emerahl discovered that, using light from different perspectives she got: *One light / one key *Two lights / two truths *Three lights / three secrets *Four lights / death After discovering this, she kept thinking what this code meant. Every time she tried to read the diamond, putting a light next to it, she saw familiar Sorli glyphs being overlapped with unknown ones. She thought that the correct way of reading the diamond, might be by introducing the light into the diamond. She was fearful about breaking the diamond in the attempt, so she tried to do it first, with another diamond. After trying some times, she gathered the courage she needed to repeat the process in the real diamond. She did so and this is what she found: *One light / One key: -It is the key to reading the other sides of the diamond. *Two lights / Two truths: -"All gods were born mortal. They learned to become immortal first. They learned how to become gods last." -"All gods love/hate/need as mortaqls do. All gods need mortals to see/connect/change the world" *Three lights / Three secrets: -"No god can be in two places at a time." -"No god can exist where there is no magic." -"No god collects and preserves souls of mortal dead." *Four lights / Death: "All gods are equally powerful. None can affect the other but in position. Six surround one results in immobilization. Six surround one and take magic results in capture or death." She communicated this information to the other wilds. They all commented all that information and they agreed that they should go to The Isthmus, in case Auraya decided to help them kill the Gods. They did this and Emerahl mixed with the Circlian army, Surim and Tamun did the same. Mirar joined the Pentadrian army. The Gull didn't join any army. Before the battle began, the wilds communicated with Auraya and asked her to come to the Isthmus. She agreed. When the armies were nearing each other; Mirar, Emerahl, Surim, and Tamun formed a circle. The Gull was positioned under the armies. Auraya was flying above them, completing the circle. In a determined moment, they all took magic from around the place they were standing, trapping the gods in a circular void. After trapping the gods, Emerahl, The Gull, and The Twins went to the Sennon coast, to celebrate what they had done. Some minutes after, Auraya and Mirar came too, they communicated Chaia's suicide. They joined the celebrations. While they ate, they shared their future plans, Emerahl said she wanted to start a school of sorcery and healing. Emerahl offered Auraya a part of the treasure from Sorli's temple, so that she could pay for the things she had robbed while coming to The Isthmus. Category:Article Category:Ithania Characters Category:The Age of the Five Trilogy Category:People Category:Incomplete Pages Category:Gifted de:Emerahl